narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gaman
| height = 180cm (6'0") | weight = 83kg (183 lbs) | blood type = O+ | hometown = | homecountry = | livingcountry = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = Team Gaman | partner = | previous partner = | family = (Adoptive Caretaker) | clan = Chagama Clan Kazekage Clan | clanbranch = | rank = | classification = | reg = 3224 | academy = 12 | chunin = 14 | jonin = 18 | kekkeigenkai = | tailedbeast = Shukaku | unique = Sand manipulation | nature = Lightning Release | statistics = | jutsu = | tools = }} speaking to Gaman.}} Gaman (我慢, Gaman), renown as the Defender of the Wasteland (保護者の荒野 ,Hogosha no Kouya) is a talented of and is the Sixth Kazekage (六代目風影, Rokudaime Kazekage). Aside from his skill, Gaman is recognized worldwide as the first of since the practice of sealing was made illegal by the . Though only a child when Shukaku was imprisoned within him, Gaman's existence forced the Shinobi Union to impose sanctions upon Sunagakure as penalty for disrupting their basic law. This caused the Sunagakure to tax its citizen at higher rates to ensure that they could afford to pay these sanctions which inadvertently caused a large portion of Sunagakure's population to blame and despise Gaman for their struggles. Regardless, Gaman's talent and effort catapulted him into an international stage of fame as the first perfect Jinchūriki of the Sand Spirit. Through this, he has earned the respect of his citizens and has propelled Sunagakure into an era of prosperity as he bends the deserts around him to his will. Yet, there is a dark truth in this. Unlike his predecessors who could control their powers, Gaman has not tamed the Shukaku, but has merely earned its full cooperation as part of a game. Both have dedicated their lives to fulfilling the wishes of their beloved and both hope to preserve his dream of a prospering Sunagakure. Yet, the two disagree on the means to achieve this goal. Thus, Gaman seeks to prove his trail is the correct one which has locked the two in a constant game of wits and ambition with no clear winner in sight. The spoils of their game is control over Gaman's body. Thus, he lives everyday in battle not only with the world around him, but with the Shukaku whom, despite his admiration of Gaman, desires its freedom. With that, Shukaku waits idly for time to expire for the immortal demon lacks anything but time. Background Birth and Isolation Gaman was born into the Satsuki Clan, and thus was a declared enemy of Sunagakure at birth. Because his clan bore a grudge against Sunagakure, and due to his line stemming from the same lineage as , the first Jinchuriki of Shukaku, Gaman was chosen by the elders of his family to become the next host of Shukaku upon finding the tailed beast and deciding to use it to attack Sunagakure. Thus, a month before he was set to be born, the Satsuki clan captured Shukaku and sealed him into an unborn Gaman, killing the mother and prematurely birthing Gaman. However, Shukaku contacted and informed him of his imprisonment and the plans of the Satsuki Clan. Together, with , the Hokage traveled to the deserts of the Land of Wind and begged their enemy to surrender. Yet, when they refused, the clan was destroyed with the exception for the children who could not be blamed for the sins of their parents. Regardless, Naruto made it known that Jinchuriki were now illegal, and that by extracting Shukaku from Gaman the infant would perish. Thus, he provided Gaara the option to either kill him, or to take the penalties of possessing a Tailed Beast. Gaara, unable to justify killing an infant, for he empathized with the child on the premise that he was once the same, decided to spare Gaman and take the hefty sanctions that the Shinobi Union would impose upon him. Gaara took personal responsibility for Gaman, raising him himself with the helps of his assistants in his early youth. Because of Shukaku’s bloodthirst that seemed revitalized from its imprisonment, having decided that Gaara and Naruto valued humanity over itself evident by them choosing to spare Gaman instead of providing him his freedom, Gaman was secluded by Gaara to prevent him from harming the citizens of Sunagakure until he could control his sand powers. He was taught ninjutsu by Gaara, and due to Gaara’s experience in dealing with Shukaku and sand, something that he had to discover due to their being no available tutor, Gaman progressed at rates that surpassed the former Kazekage, becoming revered as a genius by his standards and by the few members on the council that was aware of his status as a Jinchuriki. With his training progressing rather quickly, the council grew less wary of the child, and began to entrust in his compatibility with the Tailed Beast more, allowing Gaara to grant him slightly more liberal freedoms. Thus, for the first time, he was taken to a nearby playground, albeit guarded, and allowed to interact with the events there. During such occurrence, he encountered Takemitsu, and befriended him shortly afterwards. In his downtime, Gaman could continuously attend this playground, albeit with supervision, and thus whenever he could he would go. There, he met with Takemitsu, and the two would engage in minor activities that his Jonin supervisors allowed, often ensuring that Takemitsu never stepped too close to Gaman out of fear of activating his Shield of Sand. Eventually, the two built up a small friendship, or the closest thing to one, and would have friendly competitions. Though, because Gaman’s training stagnated as he soon begun to run out of things to master, the council grew weary and impatient, and decided to test his control over Shukaku directly. They would allow Gaman to finally sleep a full night without waking him up, a custom they did every night to ensure that Shukaku could not leap onto his mind. Yet, when they did, the demon took the opportunity, and took control of Gaman’s body, escaping in the midst of the night after killing the guards that restrained it silently. With control over Gaman’s body, he approached Gaara and spoke with him, the details concerning his feelings and emotions of being betrayed and restricted yet again, with Gaara only retorting that Gaman’s life is equally as precious. Gaara claimed that Gaman would be a better host than he or even Bunpuku was, challenging Shukaku to a game itself to see if it could foster a relationship greater than that and one comparable to the relationship that Naruto and Kurama shared, tapping into the beast’s competitive nature with Kurama. Though, Shukaku simply believed Gaara and Bunpuku to be an exception, yet, he entertained Gaara’s idea, and declared the game to begin. Still, because his actions resulted in the deaths of shinobi, the council labeled their test and failure and immediately called for Gaman’s freedoms to be reined in and for more intensive training to begin. They would forbid him anymore contact with the outside world; his last day on the playground, he informed Takemitsu that this would be their last encounter, and wished him farewell painfully. Another Secret Losing Control Lost Isles Return to Sunagakure Death of Gaara Civil War Personality Appearance By Gaara’s admissions, it is difficult to deny Gaman’s relation to the Satsuki Clan on the premise that he stands as a paragon of their physical traits. Firstly, his skin is exceptionally tanned, bearing a golden undertone that indicates years of living under the desert sun. His eyes are of a stronger gold, matching the sun itself almost as they refract its bright rays that constantly wash upon them. Though, beyond all, and what truly gives away his heritage is the purple hair that is a commonality of the Satsuki. His hair is especially long, reaching around his waist, and is quite thick, a trait that seems to be consistent with the Satsuki as their bodies evolved to shield the crowns of their head from the sun. He keeps his hair tied into a long ponytail, with the hair around his face being neatly trimmed and extending no further than his ears to ensure his eyes are not covered in battle. Unlike the previous Jinchuriki of Shukaku, Gaman does not possess black rings around his eyes, having claimed that he inherited the golden eyes of the demon directly. Because of his companion, Shukaku, who is often blabbering and making a fool of itself within Gaman’s mindscape, he generally can been seen wearing an easy smile that, coupled with his tall, broad, yet lithe frame indicates confidence. Like his physical features, Gaman’s attire is suited specially to deal with the climate he dwells in. He wears white and purple robes that are long but light, offering up protection against the sun, but remaining comfortable enough so that they don’t add on unnecessary heat. A white turban decorated with feathers rest upon the top of his head, accompanied with pointed white shoes. Though, what draws attention are the chains of jewelry that Gaman wears. He has had a taste for jewelry for years, and thus, in adulthood, he dresses with his collection that he has accumulated over time. Abilities Chakra Prowess As a Jinchuriki, by definition, Gaman is a living sacrifice whose body and mind have permanently been fused with a sentient, living fragment of a . These chakra fruits have provided the infamous powers that have made them godlike in terms of ability and longevity by harnessing the of their respective planets and inhabitants. By hosting a fragment of the chakra, Gaman’s existence has been melded with a piece of nature itself, granting him unfathomable powers that have elevated him beyond the boundaries of what is considered humanly possible. The greatest benefit that Gaman received from being a Jinchuriki is the immense amount of powerful chakra that provides longevity, power, stamina, vitality, and healing capabilities. Even without tapping directly into Shukaku’s own reserves, this powerful chakra is available to him for Shukaku’s presence exponentially multiplies his base abilities. Hailing from the Chagama Clan, who were far more suited to be Jinchuriki than members of the Kazekage Clan, Gaman inherited the chakra necessary to properly suppress Shukaku. This chakra was not only plentiful and potent, but very compatible with the One-tails. Gaara noted that because of this Shukaku had a much larger impact on Gaman’s reserves than it did his which resulted in Gaman’s base chakra being enhanced at a greater proportion than his own. Gaara estimated that a teenage Gaman’s chakra reserves were at least twice the size of his own. Thus, for nearly thirty years, Gaman has possessed the most amount of chakra out of anyone in the Land of Wind, and that’s without tapping into Shukaku’s chakra reserves directly. He has almost effortlessly manipulated the desert around Sunagakure, replicating Gaara’s defense of the entire village during a training exercise to test the full limits of his capabilities. His chakra is particularly powerful and dense, granting him various physical enhancements because it is so potent. Taijutsu Jinchūriki Transformations Ninjutsu Sand Manipulation Nature Transformations Fūinjutsu Kenjutsu Intelligence Stats Naruto: Shingetsu Shinobi Union Arc Trivia Quotes References